


You are the Exception

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [29]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Backstory, Community: Inuromp, Crack, Fluff, Foodporn 'verse, Light Angst, M/M, Merry Melodies, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha finds something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are the Exception

**Author's Note:**

> More FoodPorn 'verse back story. Set after Inuyasha moved in with Sesshoumaru but before Inuyasha and Kouga had a relationship.
> 
> I originally wrote this for inuromp's Summer’s Merry Melodies Challenge under the username kattrip033 at livejournal. The challenge was pick a pairing to write 15 fics from either the On the Radio or On Broadway prompt lists between June 7 and September 7. My pairing was Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha/Kouga. My prompt list was On the Radio. All entries had a 100-300 word limit.
> 
> On the Radio 7: I was Born to Love You

Inuyasha was rummaging around in Sesshoumaru’s room. He wasn’t allowed in there and Inuyasha just had to know what Sesshoumaru was hiding.

Inuyasha found nothing but locked drawers and a locked closet.

He decided that the next best course of action would be to mess up Sesshoumaru’s bathroom. But he was sidetracked by an old Polaroid taped to Sesshoumaru’s mirror.

“What the hell?”

It was a picture of Kouga and Sesshoumaru laughing with “The Exception” written on it.

Kouga walked in on him.

“I left my watch here yesterday. What’s your excuse for being in here?”

Inuyasha couldn’t come up with an answer before Kouga saw the picture in his hand.

“He still has that?”

“What is it?”

Kouga regarded the photo fondly for a moment.

“That was the night Sesshoumaru got ridiculously drunk and confessed his undying love for me.”

Inuyasha looked horrified.

“Sesshoumaru?!”

“He also hit on a lamppost and tried to hump a car. And he took it all back when he sobered up. Sesshoumaru doesn’t do love, remember?”

“Yeah.”

Inuyasha looked confused.

Kouga snorted before he handed the photo back to Inuyasha.

“Put it back where you found it. He’s already in a pissy mood.”

“He’s always in a pissy mood.”

“I cancelled on him for tonight.”

Inuyasha decided it was a good night to stay at Miroku’s.


End file.
